


The Ancient Art

by bravinto



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Relief, Watersports, heck im not sure how to tag, sorta? but maybe not quite?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Because, see, while the obvious plus of knowing about Matt’s abilities is not having to yell to be heard, there is also a glaring minus: he can’t take a piss in the same damn building - let alone in the next room, - without Matt hearing and it is giving Foggy. Troubles. With performance. </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Foggy has a mild case of shy bladder, but Matt might know a couple of tricks to remedy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ancient Art

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is just a wierd ficlet that i absolutely SURPRISED myself with writing. It started with a couple of headcanons I wanted to send to a friend ( [xenobio](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xenobio), this is partly your fault) and then i decided, why not just write a fic?  
> i would apologize, but i don't feel sorry at all XD

“Do you happen to have any alcohol at hand?” Foggy asks casually, or more like, aiming at casual without much luck.

“No,” Matt shouts back, “why?”

“Well, I was hoping to down a beer or two, loosen some inhibitions, the usual.”

“Everything alright?” 

Because, see, while the obvious plus of knowing about Matt’s abilities is not having to yell to be heard, there is also a glaring minus: he can’t take a piss in the same damn  _ building  _ \- let alone in the next room, - without Matt hearing (smelling?! abort,  _ abort _ ) and it is giving Foggy. Troubles. With performance. He was hoping that maybe booze could solve it, like when you’re drunk at a bar you stop caring there are other people in the restroom with you; but it was a bleak hope, anyway.

“Not exactly,” Foggy resigns to admit.

“What is it?”

“Man, I can’t pee when you’re in the next room,” he complains.

“You want me to go for a walk?” Matt says, the smug bastard.

“Don’t you ninjas ever get stage fright? Nah, probably not. You lot probably have some meditation voodoo for that.”

“Ah yes, the ancient art of taking a piss.”

“You think you’re so funny,” Foggy grumbles, staring intently at the bathroom tiles and trying to will his bladder into submission. “If you want to gloat at my misery so much, why don’t you just come and breathe down my neck right here.”

He doesn’t have time to regret his words, because after only a moment of suspicious silence the door slides open and Matt shuffles in.

“That was meant to be rhetorical but okay, be my guest, it’s not like I’m getting anything done here,” Foggy says and tucks back in, because really? All hope is dead.

“No, Foggy… there are ways, I think I could help.”

“So there  _ is  _ the ancient art of taking a piss!” Foggy says triumphantly.

Matt grins.

“Not exactly. But there is a couple of tricks we could try.”

“Now, that’s dedication!”

At this point, Foggy thinks, it would be easier for Matt to just go for a walk, if he wants to be helpful. He looks back at him, hovering uncertainly by the sink, takes him in: all shifty and flushed and… Oh, wow. Wow.

“Is it a kinky thing? Oh my god, it is a kinky thing!” Foggy exclaims when Matt blushes even redder. “You know what, whatever, I don’t care. I might even be into it. I really need to pee now, though, let’s roll.”

“Are you sure?” Matt asks, coming closer.

“Definitely. Should I pull it back out or anything now?”

“Not yet.” Matt says and places his hands on Foggy’s shoulders. “You need to relax first, you are too tense.”

“What a surprise.”

“Shhhh. Deep breaths.”

 

They stay there awhile, Foggy just breathing and Matt slowly rubbing his shoulders and back. It feels hella nice, even despite the whole 'standing awkwardly over the toilet’ thing. Maybe it’s the massage, maybe it is how the closeness brings his perception of Matt from scary ninja back to familiar buddy level, maybe he’s just tired of feeling anxious by now; anyway, the tension seeps out of him. Here’s to hoping that something else should seep out too, soon.

“Better, now,” Matt mutters.

He drags his fingers from the top of Foggy’s head down his back and pushes at several spots a few times.

“What are you doing?” Foggy asks.

“There are pressure points here that can help,” Matt pushes to demonstrate. “On your hands, too.”

He takes Foggy’s hands and rubs at the base of his palm. Some of this must be working, because the sense of urgency that died down somewhat is beginning to kick back in. Foggy resists the desire to fidget, but only barely.

“You could be a masseuse, you know that?” he says, leaning back on Matt a little. “How do you know so much? Did your sensei teach you that?”

“Stick didn’t teach me anything beyond fighting and self-control, no,” Matt says, the usual bitter note whenever he speaks of the Stick guy back in his voice. “He implied it could be done, though. I can use my abilities to assess my opponents or my own damage, it means I can also do diagnostic work or even help heal some things. I never really had a chance to practice that, but I did some research.”

“For the record, you’ve always given great massages,” Foggy says, and Matt makes a pleased noise.

“Okay, I think that should be enough,” Matt claims after a bit. “Take off your pants.”

“Wow, smooth, Murdock.”

“Do you want my help or not?” Matt snaps. “Come on, Foggy,” he offers softer, as an apology.

“Alright, sorry, I’m just embarrassed,” Foggy says. “This is embarrassing.”

“It will be okay,” Matt promises.

Foggy steps out of his sweatpants. The bathroom air feels cold against his bare ass, and he shivers, his bladder even more sore and tender now. Matt opens the tap, and the taunting sound of running water fills the room. Foggy can’t help a pathetic whimper.

“How is it?” Matt asks.

“Almost there…”

There is warmth at his back, Matt hugs him from behind. His hand slithers across Foggy’s hip and settles on his lower belly. The touch is feather-light, but it sends goose bumps all over his body.

“Tell me if it hurts at all,” Matt says as he starts massaging Foggy’s bladder gently. “It’s really delicate when it’s full like this.”

“Okay,” Foggy answers. It doesn’t hurt, but he feels the pressure. “Please don’t give me a boner, though. That would complicate things.”

“Please don’t  _ get  _ a boner,” Matt says. “Come on. Let it go.”

Foggy concentrates on ‘letting it go’, he thinks of flood gates opening, on how Matt is his partner in every sense possible and being this close to him is second nature by now. For a moment it seems that he can finally go, so he takes aim, but only a few drops leak out before something inside him clamps back up and he whines in frustration.

“Hang on!” Matt says and leaps off (yes, actually leaps) to stick a towel under the tap. 

He’s back in a second, pushing the hem of Foggy’s hoodie up and out of the way, and rubs the warm wet towel under his belly button.

“Come on, Foggy,” Matt breathes into his hair, so obviously, ridiculously into this (holy shit, Foggy thinks, they will have so much fun with this after they figure it out). “Just relax and let it go.”

Matt takes Foggy’s soft dick in his left hand and aims it perfectly at the toilet bowl. Foggy hangs in his arms helplessly, like a ragdoll, and it’s probably the drops of lukewarm water crawling from his belly down his thighs that finish the job.  _ Fuck it, _ Foggy thinks in earnest, and the next second the urine is rushing out of him. He pees for what feels like a long time, the relief is so good that he (maybe) moans a little. 

“Ugh,” he says after a moment of silence. “It’s as if I’ve just had sex, not used the toilet.”

It really is, he’s even panting a little. Matt throws the towel into the sink.

“Feeling better?” he asks and wraps his arms tight around Foggy’s middle.

“You have no idea.”

He turns around to face Matt and hugs him back. He’s still half-naked and dripping with water and slightly embarrassed, but he can’t bring himself to care at the moment.

“I have decided,” he says into Matt’s shoulder. “This was cool and I’m into it. You are a true master of the ancient art of…”

“Don’t say it!” Matt begs.

Foggy doesn’t say it, mostly because they both dissolve into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

  
  
  
  



End file.
